One Last Romance
by Dreamy Loner
Summary: Two torn hearts. Two tattered souls. One twisted reality. They both know they deserve someone better. They both know they have to learn to suffer, to endure the pain and grief, and to love again. When a broken hero stumbles upon a ruined boy, what they find is something they have been trying hard to oppress. One last romance. Splendid x Male!Flaky. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

***A/N* Ugh, tell me why I'm writing this -.- It just popped up in my mind one day. Splendid again…er…Flippy and Flaky used to be my favorite characters but I'm getting to like the hero as well. Seriously, there's so much about him that I can write, whether he's gay or not. Haha. Anyway, I've always found the dark side of Splendid rather appealing, and so, this time, I'm going in that direction. I want to break him, turn him into a monster with conscience. It's damn hard, I know. And he's not as beastly as Fliqpy. This story ****can turn out good. Or it can actually be bad. I'm not sure…I need to work something out to make this a chapter-story. By the way, this is just the preface. And probably, I'll ship him with Flaky afterwards. ****Anyway, read, enjoy & review :3 Seriously! I really need some critiques, kinda annoyed by my own writing these days. I'm trying to edit some of my previous stories.**

***Disclaimer* I do not own the characters. Happy Tree Friends and all the characters in the story belong to Mondo Media.**

***Remarks* All characters are in their late-teens or early 20s in this tale. They are in human/anime form. **

* * *

The sapphire-haired boy perched silently on a fully-grown tree, his hollow cyan eyes glistening in an eerie way. His mangled mind was overclouded by various sentiments as he pondered over what had gone wrong in his life. When he could not come up with a conceivable reason to explain his ruptured relationship with his lover, he simply shut his eyes and growled in frustration. No, he couldn't fathom it. He couldn't grasp why everything was so ruined and flawed. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He wasn't supposed to lose her.

As far as he was concerned, everything was seemingly perfect, or at least he deemed so. He had offered her everything he could afford. He had granted her every wish. He had given her the greatest pleasure any girls in this world could possibly crave for. He had given her wealth, fame and happiness. On top of all, he had specifically handed over his heart to her. He had vowed to cherish and protect her, to cradle and to shield her. In return for all the treasures she received from him, she had promised to love him and only him.

And yet, things turned out extremely unpleasant. Despite everything he had sacrificed for her, she failed to sustain this relationship. Or more precisely, they failed to sustain their relationship. She had confessed to him with such ruefulness and grief, that their love had long decayed and drained away. Her feelings towards him had faded and she wouldn't be able to love him as much as before. He, indeed, demanded an answer, or rather a proper explanation which he reckoned would somehow turn into a shameful excuse. And what he heard basically crushed him to the bottom. She had fallen for someone else, someone whom she claimed was much more intriguing, alluring and youthful. It's not like Splendid was much older than her and he couldn't comprehend how these three years of age gap could lead to such devastating results. Apparently, she just fancied the blonde because he was hilarious and playful. As for the bluenette, he could be, in her opinion, way too mature and dull.

Why, he questioned, should he be deprived of love just because he was less interesting? He loved her with all his heart and this was what she had responded to him with- a simple saying of _"Sorry, Splendid, we should probably break up._"

She stated that he wasn't the one for him. He wasn't her prince charming and he could never be one. And when she decided to leave him, he was frightened. For once in his life, he had swallowed his pride and begged her to stay. Still, his attempts were futile. She walked out of his life as swiftly as she had entered it. There was no remorse or subtle farewell but a bunch of cruel words that had been lingering inside his head till now. He still remembered how she had turned away from him without hesitation, completely ignoring his tears and pleas. The loss of her had ripped off his joy and hope, plunging him into ever so much depression and despair. Something inside of him had snapped the moment she unintentionally broke his heart. Something had risen within him which could only be described as sheer grudge. When love transformed into hatred, all that was left was a withered soul and a distorted reality.

Splendid smirked as he heard Giggles shrieked at the top of her lungs. She had accidentally tripped and fallen off the cliff while frolicking on the meadow. With one brisk leap, the bluenette flew into the air and swooped down in her direction. He wrapped his strong arms around the pink-haired girl. Oh, how he missed the touch. How he missed the day when he was able to embrace her entirely.

"S-Splendid?" Giggles widened her eyes, astounded to be rescued by her ex-boyfriend.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked, faking a worried expression.

"Yes…" Giggles smiled. "Thanks, Splendid."

Instead of putting her down, the boy continued flying, heading off to an unknown destination. Noticing things were going bizarre, the girl started to panic. "Splendid? Where are we going?"

The male didn't answer her. His lips curved into a devilish smile as they landed in front of his acorn-shaped, azure house.

"Splendid, I need to go home. Take me ho-"

Before Giggles could finish her speech, she was tossed into the house. A loud click suggested that he had latched the door and she was locked in. He turned back to face her. The girl was trembling in unspeakable awe. His eyes were shimmering. His gaze was so deep and penetrating that for once the girl felt exceptionally terrified by his presence. This intimidating aura he had shaped around them was striking every single nerve of hers. She flinched fretfully as he strode towards her. When he clasped her and forced his lips on hers, she yelped and struggled, her legs kicking frantically in an attempt to shake him off. The boy, of course, was much stronger. He pressed her down with barely one hand. Giggles squealed, having never experienced more fear than being tackled by her ex-lover. He must have gone berserk, for someone like him, who used to be chivalrous and sweet, could never be so violent and sordid. She was pinned down on the floor, trapped underneath his ruthless grip. He straddled her body cautiously and bent over to kiss her, his tongue sliding roughly into her unprepared cavern. She moaned and squirmed, screeched and wailed. She even tried to bite and shove him away but to no avail. Her persistent rebellion only increased her suffering. He smacked her mercilessly and stripped off her clothes. Tears streamed down her rosy cheeks as he started nibbling along her neck, his hands tracking down her refined, gorgeous skin. The girl yapped in pain when he squished her breasts forcibly, not caring if such act would injure her. His eyes, though, were among all she dreaded most. As he glanced at her, his cobalt-blue orbs were filled with none other than monstrous lust and wrath.

Several minutes passed, when he had had enough play with her body. Having left traces of purple patches and love bites all over her torso, he grinned sickeningly and admired his work.

"Please...stop it…Splendid…" Giggles whimpered, tugging his jacket feebly. She couldn't stand yet another second being assaulted by him. Even if she had hurt him by proposing a break-up, she didn't deserve such mortifying treatment. It's only fair she left him because she didn't love him anymore. He was, in fact, pretty scary. She appreciated the way he did everything for her but his obsession was something purely threatening. That little mind of his was imbued with ever much pride and rigorousness. He couldn't accept any disloyalty and jealousy. And what really got on her was how he regarded himself as the best when there were literally a whole lot more choices in her life. His love was romantic but suffocating, sweet but horrifying.

"I won't." Splendid muttered coldly. "Tell me he can't really be that good. He can't really satisfy your needs because only I can pleasure you this much. You miss me, don't you? I miss you so much."

"Splendid! We're finished! Please…get over it!" Giggles cried. "Let me go home…"

"That's a wrong answer, sweetheart." Splendid smiled, leaning in to peck at her collarbone. His face soon brushed against her cleavage, his hands reaching down to her bare thighs.

"Spread them." He commanded.

"No!" Giggles shook her head stubbornly, tears rinsing her face. She clamped her legs together and crawled away from him, only to get yanked backwards. He separated her legs and undid his own pants. The girl gasped, petrified by what came next.

"No…don't…" She implored, wishing to see some conscience in him.

But no...her pathetic pleas could only fall on his inconsiderate ears. The boy before her was none other than a feral beast.

He groped her hips and rammed into her, so powerfully that she felt part of her body was being ripped apart. She hissed in agony, wiggling helplessly under him. He didn't spare her any adjustment to his large size before making rhythmic thrusts. Sure enough, they had done it many times before but he had never intruded her unless she was voluntary. Giggles screamed and flailed her arms deliriously. Neglecting her objection, the boy proceeded to slide in and out of her at a greater speed, panting sheepishly as the pleasure drowned him. Soon, the weeps ebbed away when the girl made a wise decision to stay submissive. Her struggles would only turn on his sadistic mood, inciting him to pound into her even more rapidly. Either way, he would have her no matter what. It would make her anguish much more endurable if she obeyed and complied with his brutal greed.

He grabbed her and seated her up on his lap, his bumps getting more forceful and speedy. The girl groaned uncontrollably as he repeatedly hit her sensitive spot. Inwardly, she cursed at herself for enjoying in every sensation Splendid gave her. He was indisputably much more skillful and desirable than Cuddles. But still…she didn't love him. Not anymore…

"Ah…" Giggles moaned as she reached her peak. All that came into her mind was this awful feeling that she had been taken advantages of. A few seconds later, the male joined her in the climax and filled her with his loads. Pulling out of her, he left her shivering in stupor, her pale face twisted in angst and sorrow.

"You're mine, Giggles." The boy whispered into her ears, sending chills down her spine. "Mine only…"

"Shut up!" Giggles wailed. "I belong to no one and especially not you, bastard!"

When she finally regained her senses, she used up all her remaining strength to slap him hard.

"I…I hate you!" She bellowed. Standing up limply, she gathered all her clothes in haste. Without acknowledging his reply, she stormed out of the hellish place.

The boy frowned and ran his hand across his swollen, beaten cheek. The searing pain reminded him this was a reality. He had done something so incorrigible that he was actually quite proud of it. He had successfully made her detest him.

"You hate me." Splendid laughed hysterically. "That gives me a better reason to give up on you, Giggles…"

And then, his vision went blurred. It didn't take him long to realize what obscured his eyesight were his very own tears.

_Burning hot tears._


	2. Chapter 2

***A/N* I'm so sorry for my recent lack of activity. I've got a bit mixed up, actually. It's hard to fight back some pessimistic thoughts during these long, dull holidays. By the way, I apologise for not updating Bad Bromance sooner but I'm currently still working on different stories. I can't handle all at one time. A shocking news is, for this tale, I initially portrayed Flaky as a girl but now I've had a bit change of mind. I'm going to make the redhead a boy instead. And yes, this story is probably going to be another multi-chapter yaoi fanfiction. A quite heartbreaking one. I hope the changes are okay. I'm seriously into yaoi right now. Haha. Anyway, enjoy and review :) Will update when I get time.**

* * *

Splendid rolled to the left, his eyes roving over the nude pinkette next to him. She shared a great deal of similarities to his lover but she was not her. She was just a stranger, merely a disgraceful, insolent hooker.

He had lost track of how many girls he had bedded since he broke up with Giggles. There were times he completely lost his mind and simply picked a random person, be it a boy or a girl, from the street who just happened to resemble Giggles. Women always acted flirtatious around him, probably due to his incredible powers and extraordinary looks. His gorgeous blue eyes never failed to captivate a thousand souls. He could never grow tired of toying with these sex partners, as long as they reminded him of his ex-girlfriend. What he did was indeed none other than venting his own anger and distress on the innocents. The act itself was incorrigible and vulgar. And yet, he enjoyed it. When he incessantly took his partners for granted and tossed them away like a piece of trash afterwards, he always got such a sense of what he could at least describe as fulfillment. He felt his justice through maltreating someone he hated.

"Oh, Splendid, can I be your girlfriend?" The pinkette purred, stroking the boy's hair seductively. Her amber orbs glittered with so much anticipation. The woman, like many others, did not solely wish for a one-night stand with him. Taking into account his reputation, wealth and social prestige, every young lover viewed him as an ultimate tool to climb up the social ladder. Still, it had to take far more effort than sleeping with the hero to actually convert these imprudent fantasies into solid reality.

Splendid sat up solemnly, staring ahead at the wall. Casually, he reached out his hand and grabbed a cigarette from the table. Without acknowledging the pinkette's speech, he started smoking.

"You're so amazing." The girl noted. Seeing his lack of interest, she continued her tactic of blandishing him. Soundlessly, she curled her leg around his thigh and traced her small hand across his smooth, bare chest. The bluenette twitched slightly at the sensual touch, finally turning around to face the enticing lady beside him.

"What're you after, sweetie?" Splendid smirked, pointing out her plan rather accurately. "My money or my jeep?"

The girl widened her eyes and sat upright. She glanced at Splendid incredulously as her scheme got mercilessly shattered by the hero's intelligent eyes.

"Well…I-"

"Tell you what, sweetie." Splendid leaned in, pressing his lips against the crook of her neck. The girl muffled a moan and clasped his hair. "I don't usually go beyond one-night stands. It's now or never."

"But I really want to be your girlfriend…" The girl persisted, idiotic enough to believe her feigned sincerity would work. But again, a hero is a hero. Nothing can possibly escape his cautious sight. He ran his fingers across her naked back and nibbled her ear, earning another sheepish yet arousing groan from the female.

"Nah, we've only met like…what? 5 hours and you're in love with me?" Splendid laughed. "Don't lie. It really ruins the fun, you know. Do you seriously think I will make some fucking stupid whore my girlfriend? You'd got to be kidding me."

The girl frowned, shoving Splendid away. "What? Did you just call me-"

Her face froze. Her expression sank. She was a whore, all right. She wouldn't deny that fact. After all, she was only trying to make a living and when she stumbled upon this generous, handsome man in the bar, she basically couldn't believe her luck. He ravaged her and made her scream like a bitch. She didn't service him just to be insulted in the end though.

"Whore." Splendid repeated, chuckling. "Your pussy is always itching for a dick. It's always dripping hot and oh, how you wish to be fucked hard every day and night and second of your life. Well, I've granted your wish and I can guarantee you that not many people get the privilege to sleep with me. Now, isn't that enough?"

The girl gasped and glared at Splendid. Swiftly, she leaped out of bed and grabbed her garments.

"Curse you, you son of a bitch, fucking amateur hero, blatant bisexual, hope you get raped by some gay criminals." She cussed before storming out of the room half-dressed.

Splendid smiled and slumped back down on the bed. For some reason, he had grown to relish every tiny bit of his debauched games. He didn't expect Giggles to have left such an immense impact on his life. When he gave away his entire heart to her, he had vowed to love only this girl. When she walked out of his life, his inner world basically crumbled down in a trice. He lost everything. _His motivation. His conscience. His dreams._ How tactless was he when he really thought that he could stay with her forever and someday even start a family with her. Love comes as quickly as it goes. He had gone through death several times in this cursed town and had he been resurrected just like everyone else. He could endure any sort of physical pain. But the side effect of love was something he could never ever learn to tackle in billions of years. He couldn't stifle the wrath constantly boiling up within him. And he most definitely couldn't suture the bleeding wounds she had caused him. He needed something to break and he decided it would be someone else's heart. Sooner or later, his eroded soul would be subsumed and killed by solitude and guilt. No matter how many guys and girls he went to bed with, he could only remember one particular lady that had turned his life upside down. She would always be his damsel. She would always be his lover. And yet, the fact that she had vanished without a trace struck him hard.

He needed more love than he had received. He deserved someone better.

At least, he reckoned so.

Splendid slipped out of bed and pulled on his pants. Slowly, he dressed himself back in a decent, office outfit. Sliding a pair of red-framed glasses on his nose, he straightened his white shirt and tied his shoelaces. Leaving the room as disarrayed as it usually was during one of his wild, dissolute nights, he stepped out of the motel and into the murky night street.

"Time to go back home." He muttered to himself. He wasn't so keen on going back to his threshold, in fact. However, it had been two weeks since he last checked on his acorn-shaped, two-story house situated on the summit. Even though he was still mentally craving for more fun at the night club, he exhorted himself not to forget about his house. The reason was rather simple. There was this pair of mischievous twin thieves who just happened to have laid their eyes on his precious home. Sure enough, Splendid didn't wish to get his house ransacked by some notorious criminals. It would be a practical joke, considering he is a hero.

He was passing one of these typical alleyways when a whimper caught his attention. He halted and ruminated for a moment, wondering if he should inquire the source of the wailing sound. He wasn't the nosy type to meddle in someone's affairs. And he absolutely wasn't compassionate enough to comfort some random girl who got assaulted and abandoned in the middle of the night. He was planning to proceed when the tremulous voice grew louder. Unable to suppress his curiosity, he ventured deeper into the pitch-black alleyway.

There, as predicted, cowering in one corner was a crudely-dressed young…Wait, hold on a second, it wasn't a girl he was seeing. It was a fellow! His face was buried deeply in his scrawny arms and his body was trembling in sheer fright. Although Splendid couldn't see his face, he recognized that remarkably beautiful crimson hair. It was someone he knew. The boy was one of his acquaintances.

"Flaky?" Splendid cooed, treading closer to the shuddering boy. The redhead jolted a little and perked up. His bloodshot eyes were enough to startle the other male. His face was completely drenched in tears, smeared by blood and sweats. Whatever he had experienced was certainly horrendous.

"Flaky?!" Another hoarse voice yelled. Reflexively, the hero whipped around. Standing in the main street was a gorgeous man in early 20s, dressed in formal army attire with a beret on his head. Blood was dribbling down the ends of his lime green hair. Clenching the handle of his combat knife firmly, his eyes scanned around the surrounding in search of a particular target.

"S-Splendid…" The redhead stuttered, tugging the hero's sleeves feebly. "Please…help me…Please…"

Splendid stared at the boy in confusion, trying to register his words.

"D-Don't let him…find me…" The young boy wept, crawling behind a trashcan as though it would help shield him from any perils.

Now, the hero was finally grasping something. This friend of his was married to a psychotic soldier infamous for his Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Whenever this war veteran flipped out, he would turn into a hysterical serial killer. Splendid had heard more than enough tales of Flippy, whom this lunatic soldier was called. They were even friends to some extent.

"Please…" Flaky sniveled.

As for the young redhead, he had been the hero's companion since childhood, though the two hadn't been seeing each other quite often recently. They simply lost ties after high school graduation, when everyone was caught in their own destined paths and tangled up in their own complex love affairs.

The redhead was apparently losing it. He was quaking so badly that even breathing became an excessively difficult task for him. His eyes were gleaming with so much sorrow that for once the bluenette had to sympathize with his long-lost friend.

"I beg you…" He besought again. This time, the utterance definitely stung the hero's heart.

"Flaky!" Flippy raised his voice. "Enough hiding. Come out now before I fucking find you and lodge this knife in your ass."

"Hey." Splendid walked out of the alleyway and waved at his friend. The war veteran frowned and backed away instinctively. He knew too clearly whom he was dealing with. He might be a ruthless, competent murderer but there was no way he could defeat a hero with superpowers. Supernatural forces are just beyond his limits to oppress.

"Out on a rampage again, huh?" The hero sneered, trying to sound natural but to no avail.

"Shut the fuck up." Flippy growled, spinning his weapon fiercely. "I'm looking for that bitch. He's escaped again."

"Ah, I see. Losing your**_ wife_** again, eh?"

The young soldier loured at the bluenette, obviously noticing the sarcastic grin plastered on his face. Feeling somewhat mocked, he sheathed his knife and snarled. "It's none of your business, dumbass."

"If you want to keep him more effectively, you had better discipline him." The hero quipped, half-chuckling.

"I'll teach that boy a lesson when I find him." Flippy proclaimed, shooting Splendid a nasty look before wandering off.

The hero sighed and watched the soldier saunter down the road looking for another prey to satiate his murderous mind. Looming back towards the hiding boy, Splendid squatted down and examined his wounded buddy. Slowly and clumsily, the redhead popped out from behind the trashcan, dragging his bruised body limply with him.

"Is…Is he gone…?" Flaky asked anxiously. He tried to stand up but collapsed almost instantly. His left ankle was sprained while evading his crazy husband. One of his knees was smashed by a metal pin and his left wrist was sliced by a dagger.

"Yes." Splendid said, bending over to help the boy up. "Flaky, I'll get you to the hospital."

"No!" Flaky yapped, tears pricking the corners of his swollen eyes. "Please, not the hospital. He would find me! He would drag me home and punish me. Please…don't call the ambulance or tell anyone! I beg you!"

"Okay. Okay." Splendid sighed again, scratching his head to think of an alternative solution. "But you're injured. We need to get you treated or-"

"I'll be alright…" The redhead bravely insisted, though his expression revealed nothing but anguish. Soon enough, his legs began to grow numb. Droopily, he floundered forwards, eventually falling into the hero's grip. "I just…need to take some rest…"

"Flaky?" Splendid gasped and shook the unconscious boy in his arms. When he couldn't elicit any response from him, he was convinced that his poor companion had conked out. Reluctantly, he picked him up and with one leap, he flew into the air. "Hang in there, friend."

The redhead opened his eyes again when he felt a sudden hit of searing pain. He cried, his trademark shrill noise petrifying the boy who was attempting to clean his wounds.

"Fuck, Flaky, stop kicking your legs!" Splendid howled, straying away from the agitated boy. It took Flaky a whole minute to finally calm down and regain his senses. He gaped at the hero who was crouching on the floor waiting patiently for him to quiet down. He was holding a bottle of disinfectant and some bandages, looking back at him in perplexity.

"S-Splendid?" Flaky wheezed, still sobbing over the pain in his bleeding knee.

"Look, you refused to go to the hospital. I'll have to wrap your wounds for you before they aggravate and get infected." Splendid pinpointed, squeezing some disinfectant onto a piece of cotton. "Do you want me to give you some pain killers now? It'll hurt more if you struggle."

"I…I'll be okay." The redhead nodded timidly, wiping off his tears. He knew he had to be strong. Dwelling in the same residence with a psychopath hadn't actually cured his anxiety disorder. It had indisputably made it worse. Nevertheless, years of staying beside his mentally distorted mate had undoubtedly granted him an exceptionally strong tolerance but every time he got beaten up, he would feel like wailing and running into someone's help. The redhead just couldn't seem to muster any courage to stand up for himself. His injuries were another consequence of his disobedience. He had infuriated his husband again. This time, Flippy even went as far as to threaten to slaughter him. Fortunately, he managed to flee before getting his hands cuffed. And he had to thank God for letting him bump into his childhood friend and old school mate, Splendid.

"Ah! It hurts!" The redhead bawled. More tears rushed out of his eyes as Splendid sterilized his cuts.

"Quit whimpering, Flaky! You're a guy!" The hero urged, using the very same technique he had always adopted to encourage the other boy when they were kids. "A small cut won't kill you, I'm sure!"

"O-Okay…" The redhead swallowed his tears and stayed mute.

The hero glimpsed his friend in shock, not expecting him to act so docile. Wiping another smudge of blood off his open wound, the hero clutched Flaky's knee and reassured. "Hold still, Flaky. It's almost done."

Although Splendid kept assuring Flaky that it wouldn't take longer than five minutes, it took the redhead approximately an hour to finally settle down. By then, his tears had long dried up and all that remained was an exhausted, battered face. He lay inanimately on the bed. Every part of his body was torn and ripped, aching so much that he wished he could just die. Splendid handed him some warm water and two tablets of pain killers to smoother his agony. The boy forced a grateful smile and rested in relief.

"I…I'm really sorry for bothering you tonight…Splendid…" Flaky said, sloughing weakly against the pillow. The redhead was well aware of his old friend's tarnished reputation. Even as a hero, Splendid hated getting involved in annoying business. His help always came in a very tentative and messy way. Apparently, it was just another drag for him to save Flaky from Flippy, considering both used to be his friends.

"Hush, Flaky. Go to sleep." Splendid said, switching off the lights. "Talk tomorrow."

"O-Okay…" Meekly, the redhead slid back into the duvet and smiled. "G-Good night, Splendid."

"Night, Flakes."

* * *

The bluenette was still sleeping when he heard a loud thud waft out from the next room. Grunting, he spun up and yawned, trying to withstand as much sunlight as he could with his half-opened eyes. Idly, he slid out of his bed and stomped towards the guest room, only to find it vacant. Another clonk pierced his ears and without a word, Splendid darted downstairs and grabbed his hobbling friend just in time to save him from slamming his face to the ground for the third time in the morning.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Flakes?" Splendid snapped, utterly irritated by his friend's persistence. "You're not ready to walk yet. Damn you, if your wound split again, I'll have to stitch it back. Urgh, can't you just stay in bed and let me take over...um…whatever you're trying to do right now."

"I'm so terribly sorry, Splendid." The redhead burst into tears and apologised, bowing dolefully in front of the bluenette. Taken aback by his emotional breakdown, the hero sighed and gave up the argument.

"Oh my dear God, Flaky, when are you going to stop being such a crybaby?" Splendid shook his head in dismay, giving himself a face-palm to show his discontentment. "You're not a ten-year-old anymore. Now tell me, what were you planning to do just now?"

"I was…" The redhead, having surprisingly forgotten what he had come downstairs for, had to mused for a second before replying. "Ah! I wanted to make us some breakfast. Haha. How forgetful of me. I'm going into the kitchen now."

"Stop right there, friend. Just look what you've done to my lovely house." The hero criticised harshly, hands on his hips. The redhead tilted his head curiously and looked around, finally realizing what a muddle he had caused just by toppling over the stairs and two stools. "Oh…I…er…I couldn't walk very well. Sorry…" Flaky chuckled nervously, causing the other male to hold back his outburst and succumb to his friend's adorable grimace.

"Precisely because you can't walk very well, you shouldn't move at all!" Splendid inhaled deeply and held the redhead's shoulders. "Now listen, why don't you go back upstairs, stay in your bed, wait patiently until I cook you something and…don't make a mess in my home ever again!"

"Okay…" Flaky nodded with slight disappointment. "I'm truthfully sorry, Splendid."

"And please, stop apologising. Your apologies are starting to flood my head." The hero shrieked, holding his head frantically.

"Sure." Flaky giggled and strode back to the stairs. "If I can't apologise, can I thank you again?"

"Um…whatever you like." Splendid laughed.

The redhead wobbled back into his room and snuggled up in the duvet, basking in the warmth he had been yearning for so long. It had been almost a year since he last slept in a proper bed, covered by a fluffy blanket in cold winter days. No one could comprehend how dreadful it was to lie on the concrete floor every night, barely being warmed by the fireplace but the redhead had experienced it all. His vast endurance didn't appear out of nowhere. He couldn't believe how much luck he was in when Splendid decided to rescue him the prior night. The redhead had thought he would be handed back to Flippy promptly and get killed. It seemed though the bluenette had unexpectedly lent him a helping hand which was more than a state of bliss Flaky could have prayed for in his entire life. However, he knew well such a pleasant reality would soon be extorted and in replacement, there would only be a living hell welcoming his return. To cherish every precious moment of his freedom, the redhead wept and curled up his body, wallowing in the relaxing tranquility and peace of life.

"Flaky?"

A knock on the door snapped the redhead out of his reveries. Turning his head towards the door, Flaky murmured weakly. "Come in."

"Hey, I've got you some bacon and eggs. I'm not sure if these are still your favourites." The bluenette marched into the room with a tray of food, the appetizing smell causing the other boy to drool. "I've got you some fruit toasts and yogurt as well. Do you prefer milk or coffee? Or just water?"

The redhead merely nodded as he strove to catch up with the hero's rushed words. He was more startled than pleased by what was offered before him. He had long forgotten the taste of a decent meal. The truth was so delusional and beautiful that for once, streams after streams of tears rolled down from his crimson orbs as he spent time staring at the meal Splendid had cooked for him. Waves of feelings squeezed his heart as he savored everything he was possessing right now. He couldn't have gotten rid of those scattered memories. He had always reminisced about the past school days when the three of them were able to have breakfast together every morning, catch the same bus to school and have fun all day long. Everything though had festered so drastically after they split their paths. The present was so deplorable that he couldn't help feeling the intense bleakness of their ruptured friendship. Not a remnant of their relationships had remained over the past three years, after Flippy returned from the battlefield and Splendid declared that he would become the town's hero. No matter how hard the redhead tried to retain their ties, all his attempts were futile. They somehow even backfired and came back haunting him with remorse and jeopardy.

"Flakes, what's wrong? Why are you crying again?" Splendid asked, rubbing the redhead's puffy eyes with his thumbs. He put down the tray and leaned forwards, trying to get a better view of his friend's face.

"Nothing…" Flaky coughed and laughed, though those sparkling tears failed to stop flowing out of his eyes. He latched his mouth onto one of the toasts and whined, feeling so blessed with the taste of some warm food. He gobbled down the bread in no time and seized the glass, not caring if it was milk or coffee he was seeking. He guzzled down the drink as quickly as he had devoured the food. His shaky hands soon reached to touch the fork. He had quite forgotten how to use the cutlery appropriately, for most of the time, Flippy would only ask him to use his hands instead. When he couldn't manage to use the appliance successfully, the redhead basically grabbed the plate and lifted the eggs to his lips.

"Flaky! You should-" Before the bluenette could correct his friend, the redhead had already finished his breakfast. "Well…use the fork, you know."

"Yea, but…I can't hold it well. Sorry…" The redhead apologised again, guilt overflowing his pale face.

"Hey, don't worry. It's absolutely nothing to apologise for." The hero grinned, ruffling his friend's hair. "So, do you want to tell me what's happened between you and Flippy?"

At once, the redhead lowered his head and drowned himself in thoughts. It's not like he was forced to zip his mouth. He could always trust Splendid but to confess everything was pretty much a challenging task for the introverted boy. His inherent paranoia had prevented him from telling on his abusive partner. He always had such fear that if he was to disclose what Flippy had done to him, both of them would be doomed. Seeing the soldier arrested and jailed wasn't his priority either. He loved him but he couldn't escape from his madness. There had to be a way to fix things. Perhaps the hero could offer certain assistance.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." Splendid shrugged, handing his friend a napkin. "I've always thought you could be honest with me though. After all, we've known each other for more than a decade."

"It's not like I don't trust you, Splendid." Flaky piped up, his face turning aflame due to trepidation. "I need to organize my thoughts first. I…don't want to spill any unnecessary things…Please, give me a minute."

"Okay, take your time." The hero smiled and sat back unwearyingly. Frankly speaking, it had been such a long time since he was there to heed his friend's problems. Unlike what the redhead had in mind, the hero was actually quite happy to help him out. At least, helping a friend in need could temporarily divert his attention from his chaotic love issues and in particular this girl named Giggles.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating this tale sooner. But I've got to tell you the truth that I have lost the confidence in writing this one. I am not sure if anyone is interested in this story or is even reading it at all. I seriously don't know where the plot is going. I am sort of confused, to be honest. I don't know how to continue it. I'm lacking both inspiration and motivation. If anyone does care, maybe you can give me some advice. Otherwise, I'm likely to put this story on hold or may even consider the possibility of discontinuing it.**

* * *

The redhead took a deep breath and shivered uncontrollably at the recall of his miserable experience. He had, after all, like many other occasions, done nothing wrong but had been castigated heartlessly because of some non-existing mistakes which his partner deemed he had committed. The soldier was so possessive and feisty that he could hardly stand any defiance. He was, nonetheless, in Flaky's fuzzy memory, a completely different person before he headed to wars. He used to be the endearing kind adored by many, a person embracing such a beautiful heart and glorious virtues. Before he joined the military, he was even regarded as one of the most devoted community members, a caring partner and a loyal friend to be sure. Everything was basically ripped apart after the boy decided to become a soldier. Nobody had envisioned that he would return with such a depressing, almost incurable disease. If he had to be treated, he would certainly get sent to some asylum. Flaky though had been the one left behind to take up the aftermath. The redhead didn't even complain when his partner came back with a mental disorder. Despite all the hassle he could have foreseen, he had chosen an irreversible path to be with him. And marrying him was probably one of the worst decisions he had ever made. He doubted if he would blunder again given the possibility that he could reverse the time. He might still pick the same destiny though. His efforts to help Flippy were insufficient or so he thought. He must have missed out something crucial to restore Flippy's sanity. In fact, he had never succeeded in freeing the beast from his manic fantasy. Over the years, things had worsened. When sane, Flippy was a kind-hearted, chivalrous lover. But the fact remained that most of the time, he was in an abnormal state. Anything that came into the soldier's sight when he flipped out would be wiped out in a flash, including his beloved mate.

The redhead was doing some grocery shopping when he received an abrupt call from his husband. Immediately recognizing the croaky voice of his partner's evil counterpart, he raced home as fast as he could. Still, his slight tardiness greeted him with an obnoxious outcome. He was accused of his inability to do things right and as usual, he got his punishment for such a trivial incident. He got banged against the wall, crushed onto the floor and trampled on several times before he pleaded for forgiveness. The frenzied soldier released him eventually, requesting for some dinner. When he failed to create a meal that appealed to his appetite, the redhead, once more, got his horrible treatment. This time, he unconsciously retorted with one sentence and it was enough to drive his husband crazy. Flippy got so enraged that he began to threaten to kill Flaky. The redhead stormed out of the house right before he got captured and harassed, stabbed and murdered.

Listening to his friend's inhuman experience, the hero was rendered speechless and jaw-dropped. Every single word the redhead uttered was way beyond any mortal being's capability to believe. The truth was too overwhelming to be honest. And what petrified him more was the fact that he had always pictured his friends leading an enjoyable life. He hadn't heard from Flippy and Flaky since their graduation. The bluenette had naively believed that the two were living so blissfully that they didn't wish anyone to interfere at all. Still, the reality seemed rather astray. It was more like a complete opposite to their initial expectation.

"So…I suppose you guys aren't getting along very well, eh?" Splendid concluded, which actually made him look dumb. Almost a second after his speech, he inwardly punched himself for being so imbecile. Of course, Flippy and Flaky weren't getting on well with each other. Who in the world would try to kill their lover if they are genuinely in love? And yet, Flippy was just different. He was sick in the head. And Flaky was ill, too. That anxiety disorder of his had gotten more serious and Splendid could tell soon enough, the redhead's sanity would deteriorate alongside Flippy's, if nothing was done to help the couple.

"Not…really…" Flaky shook his head frankly, fidgeting with his hands. "You see, he's always having this weird thought in mind that I'll leave him or that I'm going out with someone else behind his back. Last week, he killed Petunia just because I conversed with her for five minutes in the store. And then…he killed Nutty afterwards because I had a word with that young fellow. I think he'll be pretty mad too if he knows that I'm now staying at your place. I'm sorry, Splendid, but I guess I'll have to go home soon. Flippy must be quite worried right now. I don't want him to find me here, so before he comes, I'll have to make my leave."

"Flaky, you have no idea what you're talking about." Splendid lashed out, finally unable to hold back his temper. "That guy is fucking insane! He's trying to lock you up and from what you've just told me, he's treating you like a slave! Damn it, does he even take pills? He's so fucking sick. You ought to break up with him. I mean it."

"He saw Lumpy a couple of times before but the medication didn't help much." Flaky said gloomily. "I know he isn't treating me particularly well but he's sweet at times. It's always been like this for the past three years anyway. We can't lose hope just yet."

"Flaky, if you want him to recover, you should send him to a mental hospital!" Splendid barked, clutching his friend's wrist sternly. "If you leave things the way they are, so twisted and wrong, nothing will ever change. You could never get him out of your life!"

"What…about you, Splendid?" The redhead asked bluntly, blushing a bit. He knew he had initiated a somewhat sensitive question but he couldn't help feeling inquisitive after he had accidentally seen Splendid stray in the street with a hooker the other night. "I've heard that…you broke up with Giggles."

"Urgh, don't bring that up, please." The hero grumbled, clenching his fists.

"Sorry." Flaky apologized. As always, he couldn't find ways to comfort his desolate friend. Likewise, Splendid couldn't reassure the redhead either.

"That bitch dumped me." The hero finally admitted after a long moment of awkward silence. "She said I was too boring for her. She prefers Cuddles to me."

"Oh." Flaky nodded, showing what Splendid might regard as understanding and sympathy. "It must be…hard for you. I can tell you love her very much."

"Really." Splendid mumbled. "Or maybe not."

"I always see you save her. She's been your damsel since we were small." Flaky chuckled.

"It's okay. If she doesn't find me interesting, I'll just have to hook up with someone who likes me more than she does." The bluenette said leisurely, though his heart was bearing so much soreness.

"And have you found that person yet? Someone who likes you more than she does."

"No. I wouldn't need a special someone if I can have everyone, Flaky. You ought to come with me some other night. We ought to grab some drink and fuck the best girls on earth."

"It…doesn't help even if you hit on every girl you see." Flaky said. "And it's wrong to do that, too, Splendid. You can't treat those ladies so rudely."

"I thought we are here to discuss about your problem." The hero veered from the pointless argument and stared at the redhead grimly, hoping that Flaky would even just for a minute stop talking about him and his dissipated behaviour.

"I…I think I can handle it on my own…" The redhead said, his voice stirring in uncertainty.

"You think?" Splendid rolled his eyes and snorted. "Seriously, have you ever thought of filing for a divorce?"

"What? With Flippy?" The redhead widened his eyes in bemusement. "I…can't!"

"Why not?" The hero interrogated. "What he does can be considered as domestic violence. You've got all the evidence with you, dude. And just how much longer do you think you can endure all this pain? Five years? Ten years? You wouldn't even know it before he kills you more than you can remember it!"

"But I…"

"Listen to me, Flaky. You've got to stand up for yourself at least once in a while." The hero interjected, pointing at his defenseless friend. "You used to be braver than any one of us. Well, maybe not when there're baby chicks. But why can't you just yell back at Flippy and kick his ass instead? Grab a knife and fight back if necessary. You can't be this wimpy!"

"I'm not being wimpy!" The redhead protested loudly, his hands shaking in fury. "I'm just…I'm just…"

"You're just being overly kind to him. He's taking your kindness for granted. That's what happened between Giggles and me." Splendid said. "And I swear I'm not going to give any more things to anyone. That bitch got everything from me and went out with someone else!"

"If you've really loved Giggles, you wouldn't have minded what she's gotten from you at all!" The redhead screeched, growing increasingly exhausted from the quarrel. "You can't assess a relationship based on equal dedication. Nothing is fair in love. And you're just picking out her mistake to make yourself feel better."

The hero hushed and glared at Flaky. The redhead's words were hitting him like mini bombs, all being laid so true and straightforward before him. Indeed, the kind of love he had for Giggles was none other than pure obsession. He was simply proud to have her beside him. He could never get over the fact of being abandoned. He had been spoiled rotten before he could realize it. He had no right to judge Flaky either. The redhead was in the most selfless position to offer his own partner unreserved love. All he received in return though was endless predicament and suffering. If Splendid thought he had gone through enough pain, he must be pulling a joke on the redhead who without qualms had been putting up with even more torment than him.

"The thing is…" Flaky broke down into tears and lamented. "I can never…hate Flippy for what he's done to me…because I love him. Even if he's sick and he kills me, I'll still try as much as I can to bear with him all the trouble. It's a promise we made on our wedding…We'll never leave each other regardless of what happens. And yes, it's more…painful than I've thought it would be. But I'm still having faith in him. Maybe you might think I'm silly…which I admit I am…I still think it's the right thing to do…to hold on until the end."

"You are…" The hero blinked at his friend and sighed. If there was someone to make him concede his defeat, it had to be Flaky. The redhead had always been stubborn and strong-minded in one way or another. The bluenette could never compete with him in the way they combated with their own mangled relationships. For some reason, he found himself irrepressibly admiring such an angelic creature that was standing in so much contrast to his own raunchy, monstrous self. He could have defended himself, making meaningless excuse that the sorrow of his breakup with Giggles had turned him into someone so depraved and messed up. But still, his friend could see through his wretched faults, unraveling them so brutally in front of him.

"You are…a saint, Flaky." The hero surrendered with another sigh. "I don't know what to say. It's kinda hard to believe that after all these years, you would still be the only one who understands me the best. I'm sorry for what I've said. You're probably right. I was just getting obsessed with Giggles. She did nothing wrong. The wrong has always been in me. Anyway, I don't know how you're going to get back to Flippy but if that's your final decision, I see no point of objecting to it. I'll always help you though. You can just give me a call or something."

"But Splendid, I thought you were going completely against my point earlier." The redhead giggled, rather amused that his friend had a sudden change of heart and corroborated him so smoothly.

"Um…I'm still against your theory of love. I just don't see why you have to be so dedicated to him." The bluenette confessed boldly. "I'm also jealous because Giggles has never cared about me as much as you care for Flippy. And I've thought I was already pathetic enough but you…you make me so sad, you know."

"Don't be." The redhead smiled fearfully. "It'll be alright, but thanks. I'll just call you when something happens, right?"

"Yes." Splendid nodded, making a call-me gesture playfully. "Anytime of the day. I'll prioritize your appointment, special citizen."

"Special citizen? That makes me sound like an elderly or something…" Flaky argued, flushing in embarrassment.

"Dude, it's supposed to make you laugh." The hero grunted at his own pitiable joke.

"You're so funny, Splendid." Flaky laughed. "If only Giggles knows what she's missing out."

"Yea, if only." The bluenette grinned back.

* * *

The redhead decided to return home on the third day of his recovery, the reason being his husband had called to ask for forgiveness. And as expected, Flaky didn't hesitate to pardon the soldier, though he couldn't deny the wounds he had left on him still ached every now and then. As the redhead gripped the knob, he thanked the bluenette again for his munificent hospitality even though he knew Splendid was only doing this because they had been childhood friends. He wouldn't have helped him if he was a complete stranger.

"Are you sure about this? Do you want me to come with you?" Splendid asked, rather concerned about his friend's safety.

"I'll be okay." Flaky declined the generous offer straight away, reckoning it would be best not to bother the hero anymore. After all, the bluenette was still quite lost in his own life problems. "Cheer up, Splendid. Maybe we can go fishing with Russell someday like we used to do in the past."

"Maybe you should sneak out for a night or two and have a drink with me at Disco Bear's pub." The hero joked. "We don't have to call on any hookers if you don't want to, haha."

"Maybe." The redhead chortled and stepped out onto the porch, finally able to breathe in some fresh air after three days of lying in bed. It had always been their habit to presume some indefinite gatherings. As kids, they could surely spend all the time together. As grown-ups though, they had gotten accustomed to the way of making illusory promises. As much as they wanted to go back in time, they knew they were incapable of doing so. They would, however, still feed themselves with such wishful thinking and hopeful compromises. Maybe they could hang out sometimes but Flaky knew better than anyone else Flippy wouldn't allow him to do that. The soldier never permitted him to go out with his own friends either.

The redhead left the blue house and strolled downhill, stumbling in every clumsy step he made. It would have been better if he had taken a taxi but the idea was dismissed swiftly. He was almost positive that Flippy wouldn't like some random car showing up near their house. It took Flaky an hour to walk back home. When he finally reached the green cottage, he breathed a sigh of relief and slipped in stealthily, not wishing to make his appearance too astonishing. The soldier was sitting in a chair with his back facing the redhead so he couldn't tell if he was asleep. Silently, Flaky made his way past Flippy and halted. The war veteran opened his eyes and glanced ahead, causing his partner to jump and cringe in terror.

"Flaky?" Flippy purred.

Noticing his unusually calm and merry expression, the redhead felt more confident to walk forwards and let his partner take his hand. Pulling Flaky closer to him, the greenette embraced his lover tenderly, trying hard to show his sincerity through his rueful tears. The redhead stood still and let the soldier cuddle him, immediately indulging himself in the rare intimacy. He couldn't remember the last time Flippy had ever hugged him so tightly. Even when they were making love these days, the redhead felt more need to oblige than to participate in a voluntary way. In most occasions, he was merely being sexually assaulted. When the soldier had finished satisfying his own desires, he would just leave him lying somewhere, either on bed or on the floor. He wouldn't kiss him gently like he used to. And he wouldn't say he loved him anymore. But right now, such a brief moment of delight was enough to pacify the redhead, giving him the necessary motivation to advance in their rotten relationship.

"You're back, Flakes. Don't leave me again." Flippy whispered, clinging close to his bewildered partner. "I'm sorry for everything. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you." The redhead affirmed. Never ever had he felt so contented in quite a while. He couldn't describe the pleasure roaming his heart when he heard Flippy's apology and when he enclasped him so lovingly in his arms. Everything was like a dream to Flaky. A long, misplaced dream.

The rest of the day went well. At least, in Flaky's opinion, the absence of violence was the strongest proof that Flippy was taking control over his deviant counterpart. It brought his hopes up to think that his husband had finally managed to settle down. Yet, Flaky's assumption always went wrong in spite of how much belief he tried to put into it. Somehow, reality would come back whacking his soul and filling his life with nothing but despair.

When the redhead woke up the next morning, he was flabbergasted to find himself handcuffed to the bed. What ensued next basically triggered the most traumatizing fear he had ever experienced in his whole life. He gaped at those deadpan golden orbs that were emitting so much menace and horror. He flinched and squealed, only to get himself slapped by his sadistic partner. It took him less than a second to realize that Flippy was on his loose again.

"How long are you planning to sleep, bitch." The soldier roared, glowering at his struggling lover. "We didn't finish our games last time."

"What is…this?" The redhead cried, wiggling his wrists desperately. "Please…let me go, Flip."

"Last time I let you go, you ran away for three fucking days. Do you care to tell me where the fuck you've been staying at for the past few days?"

"Flip, untie me now, please." The redhead pressed on, squirming powerlessly underneath his lover. "Please."

"Answer my question! Where were you last night and the night before that? Don't fucking mess with me. I don't get a whole day to play with you!" The soldier bellowed, prodding his victim with his bowie knife. The redhead dodged and cried, hoping to see some miraculous conscience in his demented husband. But no matter how much he struggled, Flippy showed no sign of releasing him.

"I was…I was just staying over at a friend's…" Flaky stuttered, not wanting to bring out Splendid's name. The two guys weren't always on good terms. Very often, they were actually looking for every opportunity to attack each other. If the soldier was to know that his lover had been seeking help from his nemesis, the consequence for the redhead was simply disastrous.

"A friend, huh? I don't remember you having one. I thought I've gotten rid of all your stupid friends!" Flippy howled, lodging his knife into Flaky's arm. The redhead screamed, seeing only stars and white haze in his vision. The spiking pain soon spread all over his body, wrecking every single nerve in his limbs. More tears formed in his eyes as he endured the heat circulating around his gory cut. He was almost certain that he would have to get another stitch if he made it out alive this time. The blade penetrated his skin, digging profusely into his muscles that he felt part of his arm being slashed open. The soldier plucked the knife out and stabbed the redhead again, this time in a different spot. Flaky groaned, feeling an intense twinge around his waist. His consciousness was starting to drain away when he received the third blow from his lover. He coughed up some blood and panted, knowing his physical weakness had already created the best scene for the revolting sadist.

"Flippy, why are you doing this?" Flaky bawled. Somehow, he remembered the hero's sharp reminder that he had to stand up for himself at least once in his life. He couldn't just swallow his pride and submit to his partner's tyranny. He deserved so much better than this irrational treatment. "What have I done now? I came back for you, didn't I? Why are you so mad-"

_**Smack!**_

"Shut the fuck up. You're not allowed to talk back! Who the hell asked you to go against me? You're not leaving me again. Not now, not ever. You're so dead, Flaky." The soldier walloped the redhead with his fist, thrashing him so forcibly that the weaker boy actually passed out for a second. When he opened his eyes again, what Flaky saw was none other than a belt charging directly at him. Still with a knife stuck to his waist, his lover whipped him with his newly found weapon.

_**Slash!**_

"No!" The redhead hissed in agony, blanching at the violent beating. The more he attempted to duck though, the more pain was in store for him. Swiping him across the nose, Flippy swung his belt towards the redhead and sloshed his chest, leaving a crimson bruise that stretched almost from the throat to the abdomen. With his hands cuffed, Flaky couldn't resist much besides flailing his legs in defense. His rebellion resulted in another undesirable outcome. He was basically choking on his whimpers when he saw Flippy swished forwards and straddled him. Chucking the belt to the ground, the soldier stripped off his lover's clothes, leaving him with only his boxers on. The redhead bit his lips bitterly, bracing himself for the next act that had yet to come. His mind automatically went blank. His vision was blocked completely by his own tears and those courageous words failed to slip through his bleeding lips. He stopped struggling and lay back down, too clear of his own situation. There was no way he could win against Flippy. He could never defeat him. He might as well remain silent and embrace whatever he had prepared for him.

Shutting his eyes calmly, Flaky could only listen with his ears. He heard his partner undo his pants and hover over him. He heard the greenette's fingers skim across his bare skin, scratching him with his nails callously. He heard his own groans as the soldier grabbed his crotch and twiddled it. He heard the foul noise that filled the room as Flippy pounded into him roughly and crashed his hips against his thighs. It was just like any other time. It had always been like this for the past three years. He was abused, destroyed and then tossed away. He could never overcome the coercive relationship between them. At first, he thought this was how it worked with love. Someone had to take the lead, had to be more dominant even if they were both guys. But as time rolled on, the redhead knew that they were just different from ordinary people. Regardless of how many tears he shed, nothing would ever change the fact that his lover was still insane.

"Hmm…" The soldier moaned as he reached his peak and released his glop inside the other boy's body. The redhead shuddered but still refused to open his eyes, bearing in mind the sight had to be nauseating. He felt a soft kiss on his forehead. The sated soldier proceeded to uncuff his partner and put on his clothes. "I'll go out for a moment, Flakes. See you tonight."

The redhead quivered again, finally prying his eyes open. He watched his harasser leave the room as if nothing significant had happened. Nothing hurt him more than the simple, painful truth that they had both gotten used to their own fate. Flippy would continue his madness until something stopped him. And if that something never happened to appear, the redhead would always stay humiliated for the rest of his life.

Flaky rolled out of bed and tottered towards the bathroom. Still bleeding in excruciating pain, he showered and cleaned his mate's spunk off his body. The bathtub was flooded with nothing but his own blood and sweat. He was feeling dizzy again. Wrapping himself in some dry towels, he swayed back into the bedroom. Bearing with him the freshly open wounds, he managed to rummage in his drawer and find his cell phone. Dialing the first number that came into his mind, he collapsed to the floor holding the speaker close to him.

"Hello?" A voice answered from the other side of the line, bringing a beam of hope to the redhead's face.

Barely able to hold the phone without trembling, Flaky stammered. "Help me, Splendid…Save me…please."


End file.
